1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric blends exhibiting reduced gloss, and more particularly relates to blends comprising an aromatic polycarbonate, and ABS graft copolymer and an ionic polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blends of polycarbonate resin and ABS resin are known, see for example, German Patent 1,170,141. Polycarbonate resin/ABS resin blends however exhibit high levels of gloss while in various applications it is desired that the blends exhibit low surface gloss. Thermoplastic molding compositions having a low gloss surface finish comprising a polymer blend of a polycarbonate and an emulsion graft ABS polymer, and a low gloss enhancing amount of a poly(epoxide) are known, see Jalbert et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,777, which is incorporated herein by reference. While surface gloss reduction in PC/ABS blends can be achieved by the addition of polyepoxides, certain additives can, such as titanium dioxide and/or phosphite antioxidants, interfere with the gloss reducing abilities of the polyepoxides.